The Adventures of Our Little Heroes
by Pyreflies Painter
Summary: Set in an AU. Drabbles of the admirable and hilarious adventures of Will, Tessa and Jem all of which are kids! Little childhood friends with big dreams. Credit for the prompt goes to other drabbles writers out there! Contains CP spoilers in the backstory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ANOTHER! Here we are, my first drabblefics. I hope you like it!**

**Basically, in this AU, Tessa is a Shadowhunter and she knows it. What happens is that she ends up in the care of the Branwells and the London Institute when she's six because people are after her and had already killed her family. They are after her because she can shapeshift. In this AU, Will didn't open a Pyxis so he didn't ever get a 'curse'. Instead, his family is attacked by demons and he is the only survivor. His own pains of life contribute to his sarcasm and bitter humour. Jem, meanwhile, follows the same story as the books but it happens when he is a lot younger (six years old. Will's family also dies when he's at this age). Now the thing is that they're all living in the Institute as this cute bunch of little heroes taking on their miniature adventures! They will also be training to become Shadowhunters. I'm just giving in these information so the entire story makes sense. I had to tweak a lot of things. So, yes, they are childhood friends. **

**I don't know how old I'll make them for the entire thing so I'll just post at what age they are before each drabble. **

**Anyways, on with the drabbles which go in no particular order. **

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE! Credit also goes to drabblefic writers! ShadowhuntingNephilim123, Tsiishch'li, a Happy Psychosis and ashli101. Their drabbles keep me laughing all day.**

* * *

><p>-Mission- (6-8 yrs old)<p>

"No. _I_ will get more than you Herondale," Gabriel poked Will in the chest.

"No, _I will!_" Will put himself on his tiptoes, just enough for him to be the same height as Gabriel. "Glory shall be mine!" He screamed in a voice so loud you wouldn't think it came from a seven-year-old.

Gabriel spat back at him. "No. It _is_ mine!" Beside Tessa, Jessie sighed. She turned away from the bickering and made her way out the door, gesturing for Tessa to follow her.

"Come on Tessa," Jessie waved a hand, a scowl on her face. "We don't have a place in this _thing_. This is a man's job. Let's go play with my dollhouse."

_But I would like the adventure_, Tessa thought to herself as she looked back and forth between the bickering boys and Jessie. Then, she looked at Jem who were watching Will and Gabriel fight. "Jem?" she asked and he turned to look at her, his small face lighting up. "Do I have to leave?"

He shook his head, "No. You can stay. We just need them to get over the bickering. You know how they are Tessa."

Tessa grinned then refused Jessamine's offer. The girl sighed heavily. "I don't even know what you're going to get out of this mission Tessa. All they want is to sneak into the kitchen and get as much chocolate tarts as possible. And you hate chocolate!"

* * *

><p>-Adorable- (6-7 yrs old)<p>

When you go up to little, fair-haired Jessamine Lovelace and tell her she's adorable, she's going to hide behind her fan and blush evidently but smile and grin and only attract more attention to herself. She's going to talk to you about her amazing cross-stitching skills (for someone so young) in such a high-pitched, irritating voice that would make you wish you didn't tell her in the first place about how adorable she looked.

When you go up to a taller Tessa Gray and tell her she's adorable, she would smile and give her thanks. But you will notice further on that, as _you_ keep talking to her, interest would disappear from her big blue-gray eyes.

When you go up to pale, fragile and ethereal Jem Carstairs and tell him he's adorable and pinch his cheek, he'd smile at you, but you can see the irritation in his eyes. Then, later on, you'd notice him rubbing his cheek.

But when you go up to William Herondale and tell him he's adorable, you'd better be prepared to fight which, in this case, George Penhallow wasn't. "Aw, aren't you adorable boy?"

"_Adorable_?" he cried out indignantly, then proceeded on kicking him in the shin. Benedict Lightwood comes over and starts to scold him, but he would only answer back- swear words running in here and there -and administer rough justice on those who tried to stop him. "I am _NOT ADORABLE! _I AM A _MAN!_" Will screamed as he bent Benedict's finger before getting into a fighting stance, not in the least bit worried that he was only a small seven-year-old.

Now that, is adorable.

* * *

><p>-Curious and Confused- (6-7 yrs old)<p>

Tessa was sitting down on the swing of the gazebo of the garden, a book in her hand. The swing swayed delicately with the breeze and she sighed in contentment.

Suddenly, Will appeared around the corner and she scooted over on the swing to let him sit next to her. If they hadn't been six and seven-year-old kids, they wouldn't have fit. Tessa watched as he sat down. The boy looked out into the garden, his dark blue eyes holding an emotion she couldn't quite place. "So how come you've visited me Will?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"I'm just curious Tess," he finally turns to her, speaking the name he had given her. Suddenly, he looked worried. "Do you mind if I do something?"

She shook her head, smiling in a reassuring way. "No, of course not."

He gives a nod and leans in and presses his lips to hers. Tessa blinks as they stayed like that, not moving. Even the soft breeze stopped. She watches as his eyes closed and a confused expression crosses over his face.

Then he leans back and Tessa watches as he opens his eyes, the dark blue still holding confusion.

Which cleared away into indifference. "Huh. Alright. I'm done now. Thanks, Tess," At that, he leaves.

She cocks her head as confusion falls on her too, but quickly brushes it away. Tessa goes back to her book and Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

><p>-As your light- (6-7 yrs old)<p>

She gasps awake in the middle of the night. The first thing she sees was the thunderbolt and she yelped as her room was instantly bathed in darkness. Her heart slammed in her chest and Tessa hid under her covers, whimpering. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the fact that she was all alone in a dark room-

She whimpers again and tries burying the thought away.

Suddenly, there was a creaking sound. Her heartbeat sped up and Tessa bolted upright. The door opened.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she tried to disentangle herself from the bed covers, but only succeeded in tripping herself. She fell off the bed, the covers trailing after her, and landed on her side painfully. She heard the footsteps and Tessa covered her ears and closed her eyes. "No, please-"

"Tessa," a calming voice said and her heartbeat slowed at it. She opened her eyes to see Jem crouching back on his heels before her, his robe loose around the waist. He was staring at her with his dark eyes, worry flashing across his face which was illuminated by the withclight he held above him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Jem," she smiles as she pushes the hair out of her face. "I thought you were a monster," Jem smiles. "It is so dark because of the storm"

"I believe we are in the same situation, but never fear. I am here. James Carstairs," he straightens then offers a hand to help her up. She takes it and he lets the witchlight blaze between them. "In your services. But for the present, as your light."

She grins at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GOSH! It's so CUTE! XD I love being a writer. Which one did you like best? I personally loved Curious and Confused. "Alright. I'm done now." Ahhh! It's so cute!**

**I hope you liked these and if you're still confused about something with the backstory, don't hesitate to ask me. **

**And moreover, stay tuned! :D Updates for this will be frequent because drabbles don't take long for me. All I require is the idea, and my head is brimming. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go. Another one. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I know I should've updated sooner, but I am once again distracted by my Wacom Tablet and THE CLOCKWORK ANGEL MANGA! Ahhhh! It's so cute! I love the chibi versions of the characters! **

**Anyways, enough about my stupid CLOCKWORK ANGEL MANGA obsession and my even more stupid CHIBI WILL, TESSA, JEM addiction. I'm so sorry. It's honestly ever so cute! Give me a moment. I need to spill happy tears. :'D**

**Okay. Enough with this. In this chapter, I just settled that they're all 6-7 years old. Perhaps they'll get older at later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE. If I was then I'd demand constant updates from the CLOCKWORK ANGEL MANGA and I'd want posters of the characters in chibi format- saying a funny quote -and I want the cannibal duck scene. Now.**

**Oh. And credit for the prompt goes to drabblefic writers; **ShadowhuntingNephilim123, Tsiishch'li, a Happy Psychosis and ashli101. Their drabbles keep me laughing all day. Make sure you check them. ****

* * *

><p>-Halloween-<p>

She peeked around the doorframe. Nothing. Tessa edged her head forward and swiftly scanned her surroundings. Both hallways were deserted, the witchlight casting a pale bluish-white glow over the carpet and the walls. She let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the library. Jem hadn't been back from getting the hot chocolate and being alone in the library during Halloween night didn't appeal to her much.

She thought about making her way to the kitchen but as she was unsure of what obstacles she may face, she was quite hesitant. Suddenly, Will's words echoed in her head, _You're a Shadowhunter. You should be brave!_

The words gave her a boost of confidence and she gathered her skirts and took another step-

A wailing noise flooded the corridors, the sound sending a chill up her spine. Something gripped her shoulder then. She cried out and whirled round, her arm and hand following her. She smacked something that stumbled backward. "Aaah!" Tessa yelled as she stepped away, her eyes widening at the ghost before her.

The ghost cursed, the voice quite familiar.

Then, her fists clenched and she ran up to the ghost and proceeded on kicking it in the shin. "WILL!" He laughed as he took the white covers off of him. If he was hurt, he showed no signs.

"What's happening?" Jem's voice reverberated throughout the hallway and Tessa whirled round, seeing his small figure running up to them. He was holding the hot chocolate in his hands, steam rising from them, curling in the air. When Jem finally reached them, Tessa was holding back the need to smack Will in the face. He had put the covers again and was goading her by making ghostly wailing sounds. "Will..." Jem shook his head slowly. "First Jessie then Gabriel _then _Tessa. If you attack me next I might as well impale you with my cane!"

* * *

><p>-First day-<p>

The doors to his personal quarters were thrown open and he dashed down the corridors, all the while still fumbling with the laces of his new gloves. His fingers shook as he tried to tie them at the same time running at breakneck speed towards his friends. He would look up occasionally, to make sure he wasn't running off into a wall which would most likely lead to a concussion and missing out on his first day, much to his disappointment.

Next to him, the stained-glass windows shone brightly, letting colours pool around him. Outside, he could just hear birds chirping and he took that as a good omen.

Finally, his gloves were tied and he put on an extra burst of speed. He turned a sharp right, his new boots skidding across the floor and throwing him against the wall. He threw up his arms- managing to stop him from colliding his head with the stone -and didn't waste time. He reached for the first door he saw and kicked it open. "JEM!" He yelled out loud as he ran into his best friend's room. It was still covered in darkness and Will could just make out a lump on the big four-poster bed. He shook his head and made for he heavy velvet curtains. He threw them open and golden sunlight flooded into the room. "Jem! Wake up! It's Monday! It's Monday!" He screamed as Jem rolled over and took his pillow. The boy buried his head under it, probably hoping to block out Will.

But he was having none of that.

Boldly, he ran and leapt onto the bed. He immediately started hopping on it, the bed below him shaking, springs squeaking with the infernal blue-eyed boy threatening to break it. "Jem! Look your clothes are here too! Aren't they outstanding? It's exactly how I expected them! Jem!" his hopping had turned to leaping now.

Finally, Jem rose grumbling. His hair stuck out and a tired, dissatisfied frown graced his face. He stretched and yawned, his arms throwing out with his fingers just managing to poke out from the too long white sleeves. He then proceeded on rubbing sleep out of his eyes without much success. Will had stopped leaping and was watching him as Jem squinted at him. "It's too early," with that, Jem fell back on the pillow, his face turned towards it.

"Wake up!" Will yelled and jumped off the bed. He clutched the covers and yanked them. They slid away from Jem and the boy rolled around again. "It's time! It's time! I'll wake up Tess! You better be changed when I come back!" With wide excited eyes, Will darted out of Jem's room and across the hallway. He wrenched the door open and did pretty much the same thing in Tessa's room. He pulled on the curtains and jumped on the bed. "TESS!"

Then, a pillow was flung at him and he ducked just in time. It hit the wall with a soft thump. "Leave me alone..." she mumbled as she buried her face in her arms.

Will suddenly flared with unjustified anger. All his excitement had bubbled up and was threatening to spill out. All his anticipation was pumping energy into him. All his _waiting_ was driving him mad. "What is wrong with you people? Aren't you excited? IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF TRAINING!"

* * *

><p>-Paradise-<p>

It was right there, smack bang in the middle of a filthy city clogged up with its masses of people. The Thames' river water is a churning, polluted brown _thing_ that slivers across London. London which was the centre of industrialism, movements, murders, poverty, vice and progress. London which was filled with an air that held telltale traces of dust and ashes that the chimney sweepers scrubbed out with their grimy, small, overworked hands. London which shone brightly at night, hundreds of yellow square windows staring at you. London with its gaslit streets, shining down on wet puddles, the slick cobblestone. London which rained and stormed and threw fits of tantrums and rarely ever gave its denizens any sunlight. Any warm glow.

And yet, right there, in the middle of this horrendous and morbid city was an abandoned church with forever scarred beings, their pasts a never resting ghost. Or that is what you would think.

The place is in fact not a church and, scarred as its residents may be, they were happy.

The Institute is their home and at least they had each other. No matter what, it would still be their paradise. A gleaming, glowing paradise in the middle of a cold dark world.

* * *

><p>-Lazy-<p>

They poked and prodded and jabbed and nudged at him. He still didn't move. "Come on Will. Get yourself up. We need to go to dinner," Jem said while Tessa bent down to pick up the book from his face. He had his eyes closed, his eyebrows twitching as he tried hard to block them out.

Tessa let out a sound that was halfway between a scoff and a sigh. Then, she raised the book above him and was planning to smack him with the heavy novel- really it was the only way -when Jem told her not to. "As lazy as he could be, I'm sure he'd still react to _that_."

* * *

><p>-Card-<p>

Tessa fidgeted anxiously as Jem pinned the card between his lips. Will was crouching next to Charlotte's table- it really was much too high, even for Charlotte -and Jem carefully stepped on Will's shoulders. "Careful..." she held her breath as Will gripped Jem's feet and as he slowly straightened. Meanwhile, Jem balanced himself by leaning on the smooth wooden side of the worktable.

Finally, Jem was high enough to take the card from between his lips and place it on the worktable. They all sighed in relief when, suddenly, footsteps came. "Quick! Hide!" Will said as Jem leapt off him gracefully. Instantly, they ran towards the curtains and hid behind them. It was a good thing the heavy drapes reached the floor or else they could've been found out. Suddenly, Will parted a bit of the curtain next to her and they all stared past the crack to see Charlotte come in the office. She sneezed and Tessa dearly hoped she'd see their card.

She did. Charlotte grinned as she saw the 'Get Well Card'.

* * *

><p>-Foreign-<p>

He sighed heavily. "Try it again," Jem whispered as he looked at his friend. They've been at it for hours, but he still couldn't do it. "It's not that hard, just take a deep breath."

Will followed his instructions and took a deep breath in- a really deep one. He let the words out, hoping to be able to pronounce that one single word.

Once again, he failed miserably and that was when his temper got the better of him. He gripped his hair in frustration and Jem was prepared to tackle him down in case he started punching at things... again. Even Charlotte's poor antique chair had already been a target. "I hate foreign things! They make being _me_ so _hard_."

"So do you hate me Will? For I am a foreign too," he asked, his voice small.

Will shook his head, a smile on his face. "You're not a foreigner. You are my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmmm... Lazy was a bit random. Oh well. **

**Oh. I would also like to thank those who have favourited and story alerted this. THANK YOU! **

**Once again, tell me what you like.**

**Now I must go back to the CLOCKWORK ANGEL MANGA! Sorry. True manga fan here. Forgive me. Forgive me. It's kinda sad because I can only read Chapter Two and bits of Chapter One online. Why can't it come out now? D': Oh well. At least I know TMI source will be publishing chapter by chapter every month! Woohoo! :D More chibis. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter and once again, thank you for those awesome reviews! :D **

**Okay. I'm running out of ideas. I need prompts guys. Quick! Thanks for PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan for her suggestion. :D**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE! Credit also goes to drabblefic writers! ShadowhuntingNephilim123, Tsiishch'li, a Happy Psychosis and ashli101. Their drabbles keep me laughing all day. Make sure you read them!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Eyelashes- (thank you PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan) (7-8 yrs old)<strong>

She absolutely _hated_ it when he pulled that face. When he would drop that snide smirk and frown with his bottom lip just jutting out. When silence would fall on him, when the jump in his cheeks would disappear. When a lock of his curly black hair would fall over his eyes. When his eyes, so dark blue and mesmerising, would look up at her from those _ridiculously_ _thick, dark as night_ eyelashes that just makes him look so vulnerable.

_I blame your eyelashes_, Tessa grumbled to herself as she let him take her back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>-For the soul- (7-8 yrs old)<strong>

She had been reading inside her bedroom, the bed covers under her smooth and soft and comforting, when she first heard it.

It was so light, almost undetectable, but she had heard it. It had echoed in her ears and she raised her head and stared past her closed bedroom door and into the hallway and finally into Jem's room.

She had heaved herself out of the bed and put on her dressing gown. Just as she padded out into the hallway, she heard it again. Light, almost undetectable. However, the sound found its way into her, pulling at her curiosity and something else she couldn't quite place.

Finally, she opened the door and gasped.

Jem had found her and grinned shyly. He made to stop but she told him to keep playing. He nodded and tucked the violin under his chin. Tessa watched as he gently placed the bow on the strings as if he feared they would snap with just a little more pressure.

She had made her way to his bed and sat on it, watching him practice the entire night.

From then on, she watched as the boy who first picked on a few notes, unsure of what he was doing much how a newborn colt would take a staggering few baby steps, transformed to a master of music. A bender of notes, a manipulator of sound. A creator of beauty.

And yet, she would always remember that very first night as the music tugged at her and she now realises what else it tugged at. It tugged at the very fibres of her being. At her soul.

Music is for the soul.

* * *

><p><strong>-Wish- (11-12 yrs old, Let's make them a little bit older)<strong>

She sighed heavily, her arms crossed in front of her, as she leaned on the carriage. Tessa looked back at the entrance to the estate. _Where were they?_ Tessa hoped Will and Jem would hurry up. Her dress was so uncomfortable on her and she wanted to take it off. She already had to survive five hours in a ball with it!

She sighed heavily once more as she looked at their carriage driver. He was dozing.

Suddenly, she could hear the crunch of gravel and she turned back and shook her head. Will looked pleased with himself. He had nearly a dozen kiss marks on his face, the red burning so brightly against his pale face. They were all over his cheeks. He grinned as he stood in front of her. "I believe I have been quite successful this evening," he showed off the kiss marks as if they were his battle scars. So proud.

"You're hopeless," she whispered as she looked around him. Jem was making their way towards them. "At least I'll have better luck with Jem," she stepped away from him to greet Jem-

"What?" she couldn't help but shout. The carriage driver jolted awake behind them. "Jem... you too?"

"And I dare say he's got a better catch. Jem how did you convince those girl to kiss you right on the mouth?" Will's pride diminished at seeing Jem's face. The boy was flushed and his eyes were trained on his shoes.

"I-I didn't do anything. They just came at me! I don't know why..." he shuddered and Tessa shook her head.

"Boys," she threw her hands up in the air and climbed in the carriage.

She didn't know it, but they both wished deep inside them that it was not all those girls with their high-pitched giggles and their screwed up faces and their flawless, scarless skin and their coy smiles who kissed them.

No. They wished it was _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>-Family- (6-7 yrs old)<strong>

Dinner had been disastrous. They had fought, as always. In fact, Will even took it to such great lengths that he literally threw his spoon at Jessamine.

But, now, watching them, she just couldn't believe that such a family existed.

As Charlotte read to them, the fire crackling behind her, she watched as Will dozed off with his head on Tessa's lap. Tessa's head on the other hand had fallen on Jem's shoulder who was breathing softly and quietly with a joyous smile on his face. Beside Charlotte was Jessamine who was looking at the storybook with quite an adorable curiosity. And Henry, Henry had his arms encircling his wife and they switched dialogues every now and then.

What a family.

* * *

><p><strong>-Speechless- (pick an age. Any age)<strong>

'...'

* * *

><p><strong>-Friendship- (7-8 yrs old)<strong>

Every time they called Jem a drug addict, he would be there to call the people who mocked Jem a bastard.

Every time they called Tess a freak for being a Shadowhunter with Downworlder abilities, he would be there to punch them in the face for ever hurting her like that.

He would do all these without fault. He would break their bones (as he did with the unfortunate Gabriel Lightwood who was really asking for it) and he would humiliate them in the process. He would never ask for anything in return except their friendship.

But as is friendship, they were also there for him when people called him a disgrace.

Jem made the first move, he gripped his dragon-head cane and swung it at the boy's rib. Tessa followed it by kicking them in the shin, hard. The boy fell backwards and cried. "Ha!" Will grinned as he high-fived both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lollies- (6-7 yrs old)<strong>

Tessa: I think I had too much. Now my teeth's hurting.

Jem: I think my tongue just turned blue...

Will: [_turned hyper_]

* * *

><p><strong>-Quote of the Chapter- (8 yrs old)<strong>

Jem: I had to drag him all the way from a fight with a bunch _eighteen-year-olds_. Sometimes, I just want to leave him there so he can learn his lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>-Jessamine's Theatre- (7-8 yrs old)<strong>

Today's theme is: Princess Jessamine.

They were backstage and Tessa sighed as she looked at herself. Jessamine forced her into a maid's outfit. At least she wasn't Will or Jem.

"Why am I a SUITOR?" Will screamed and thrashed as Jessamine tried in vain to put a pink bow on him. "GET OFF ME!" Jem, meanwhile, already had his on, seeing that fighting back won't do much good.

Yup. She was a lot better off.

Next chapter's theme is: The death of Princess Jessamine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As usual, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and other stuff. Suggestions would be quite helpful too. Running out of ideas here! And I actually thought I had a lot! **

**But, thanks for those awesome reviews! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Drags herself away from the beautiful neon-green-and-black Wacom tablet and opens up a Pages document. Proceeds on turning up the music in her iTunes VERY loud (Bridge of Light by P!nk) and picks up a lollipop from the lolly bag her best friend gave her last year for their birthday. It's still good. Besides, the wrapper had Daffy Duck on it. And now, she continues on rambling about her random doings before actually going on about the much promised next chapter. Or maybe, she's just doing this to get rid of the literary limbo her mind is currently suspended in, hoping she could pull out a handful of colourful vocabulary for the long-awaited drabbles.**

**And now she begins, hoping she'll succeed without looking back at what she just wrote. **

***cracks knuckles* Wow. Talking to myself in the third person is so illuminating! :D **

****Disclaimer: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE! Credit also goes to drabblefic writers! ShadowhuntingNephilim123, Tsiishch'li, a Happy Psychosis and ashli101. Their drabbles keep me laughing all day. Make sure you read them!****

****I am also not the following people who have given me prompts! Thank you! :D ****

* * *

><p><strong>-Fireworks- (Thank you Heimarmene!) (7-8 yrs old)<strong>

It had been silent, serene, peaceful, blissful, joyous. Pick any other word you want that refers to a moment of no conflict, but the parlour room was shrouded in peace as the Institute inhabitants reposed on the lovely lounges. Of course they still went on their daily activities; Charlotte was reading over letters from the Enclave, Jessamine was brushing her hair to the extent that it was almost as smooth as water itself, Tessa had been reading her book, Will constantly blowing at the pages to irritate her to no avail and Jem was reading the music sheets he received from the Enclave's minister of music (yes, they have a minister of music. It often involves training Shadowhunters with musical skills to use said skills in combat in any ways possible. At the moment, Jem is reading about using sound to manipulate the air, send vibrations along it to move some form of object).

But the scene is still somewhat empty. Finally, Charlotte looks up from the picked edges of the paper, her small brown eyes squinting at the entrance to the parlour room. "Where is Henry-?"

_WHOOSH!_ The lights in the parlour room flickered out and plentiful outbursts of outright shock (Jem and Tessa), fear (Jessamine), outrage (Will) and embarrassment (Charlotte, of course) ricocheted off the walls. Charlotte assumed her position as head of the Institute and put the letters down on the coffee table beside her. She stood up and immediately reassured the now-calm-children-who-knows-very-well-the-cause-of-the-blackout.

_CRACK!_ Their heads snapped up in a ridiculously synchronised fashion only to spot a menacing spark of light. It was spluttering everywhere, sending sparking stars floating to the floors, "Look what I've got-"

Will swore- a bit inappropriate for a kid -as he dashed forward, but it was too late. The firework burst sending a bright reddish-pink light across the room. _CRACK! POP! BANG! _There were screams and the shuffle of feet as they headed under tables and behind the lounges for cover.

"**HENRY!**"

So much for the peace.

* * *

><p><strong>-Prevented- (the demon hunting idea goes to AryaTindomiel. Thank you!) (13-14 yrs old)<strong>

**(Note: During the Cold War, a few months after the Cuban Missile Crisis. What? I like history.)**

Her fingers closed around the device in her ear and ripped it off in frustration, the device skittering on the rooftop behind her. Mundanes and their technology. _Not_ helpful at all. Espescially when you're running after a demon who nearly killed the Minister of Defence of _the United States of America_! When you're chasing after a ridiculous, annoying, malodorous demon in _heels_! Six inches and all. It was a painful experience. She still wobbled when a thought occurred to her.

She kicked them off as she bolted forward, the slick concrete rooftop cold and seeping into her skin. The breeze picked up, sending her hair flying behind her. Tessa searched the rooftop as she squinted against the white lights.

"You lost it!" an all-too-familiar cocky voice said behind her. "You need to kill it or else they'll think it's a Russian spy!"

"Of course I know that!" She screamed back at the boy behind her. He still wore his party clothes, the colours brightened by the seraph blade. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled at the blade as if it was the most offensive thing on earth.

Will was about to give out a sarcastic reply when Jem finally appeared beside her and explained. "You idiot. You'll attract attention! We're supposed to be in _disguise_!"

Before Will could make a retort coloured in with his _wonderful_ vocabulary- he just loves his Welsh cursing -they heard a loud howl and skidded to a stop.

It happened in a blur. She threw her hairpin- it was designed to deter demons with the runes carved into it -and it stuck the demon right onto its head, paralysing it. Then the boys darted forward and proceeded on slicing it up. Tessa took in deep breaths as she watched. The tension in the air died out and disappeared, much like the demon.

She went up to them, arms crossed and all. Will grinned while Jem wiped the demon blood off his misericord with a handkerchief. "Congratulations chaps," Will drew himself to his full height, pride and egocentricity _leaking_ out of him. "We just prevented World War Three. And we're only fourteen!"

"Thirteen," she coughed with her own smirk. Preventing another war at such a young age- younger than _WILLIAM HERONDALE_ -was very satisfying.

* * *

><p><strong>-Introductions- (8-9 yrs old)<strong>

She fiddled with her dress skirts, her heart pounding irregularly as she waited at the bottom of the Institute steps. She has developed into a stressed pacing now, her anxiousness very visible and starting to worry Jem and annoy Will. Yup, she's moving onto biting her fingernails. Soon there shall be panting and then she shall faint. It was an unwanted concept so she takes a moment to swallow the worried edge that would certainly be present in her voice before turning to her patient friends. They were sitting on the steps, a pair of silver and blue eyes following her. "What if he won't like me? W-what if I fail? Oh!" her face fell in her hands. "What if I accidentally set in him on fire?"

"That," Will finally said, "would be hilarious."

She threw him a look. "I'd set you on fire. Let's see what you think about _that_." Jem hid his laugh while she stared down the blue boy who looked merely entertained.

Finally, the doors swung open, the hinges creaking sending an unmistakable chill up her spine. She turned slowly. What would he look like? Dark eyes? Bat wings? Horns? Different skin colour?

Tessa stared in disbelief. Her mouth dropped in surprise and shock. There he was, her teacher. The man who would teach her magic. She expected a lot of things, but not _this_.

"Why so sparkly?" Will said behind her at Mr Magnus Bane.

* * *

><p><strong>-No one- (6-7 yrs old, because little is cute)<strong>

Having enough of just standing there, not doing anything while they all rushed to greet her, planting kisses on the back of her hand, he launched forward and told all the other boys to get lost or else he'll pull out their pearly white teeth and shove it up their noses.

A shudder of horror ran around him- to which he grinned manically at -before he gripped her wrist and proceeded on yanking a screaming and protesting Tessa away from the group of angry boys.

No. He will have none of that.

He whirled around and declaimed that no one was going to steal her away from him.

No one.

* * *

><p><strong>-Don't let go- (7-8 yrs old, because loyalty at this age is admiring and hard to find in the world)<strong>

She hit the edge of the roof and he dashed forward. His hand found hers, but he slipped towards the edge too. He gripped one of the cracks in the roof, his fingers immediately crying out in pain. Blood loss would follow soon, probably chunks of flesh too.

They shouldn't have gone up here, especially unsupervised. It was his fault. He invited her up here, but he didn't know that demons would come for her again. They managed to fight it off, but has led to this.

As the demon crumbled and disappeared, Jem fought back his tears. It was a long drop and her grip on his hand was disappearing.

"Don't let go."

* * *

><p><strong>-Quote of the Chapter- <strong>

Charlotte: Looking at the monthly bills, I'm surprised by how much of them are towards domestic cleaning. They're eight year olds now! Not babies!

* * *

><p><strong>-Jessamine's Theatre- (7-8 yrs old)<strong>

Today's theme is: The death of Princess Jessamine

Charlotte stared at the boy howling in _real and genuine_ _**grief**_ at the foot of the bed. Henry gawked too, his mouth wide open. The other actors in stage were also quite astounded.

Finally, the lead actress seemed to have had enough. Jessamine bolted upright in anger, her fair curls bouncing. "Stop that William! I'm not really dead!"

Will glared at her. "That's the problem!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You like-y this chapter? Please tell me what you think. I'm panicking here! T~T**

**BUT THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D SO GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF THEM :DDDDDD!**

**P.S. I would like to ask you something. Would you like a cured Jem, or a not cured Jem in these drabbles? **

**P.S.S. I want to share something with you, partly because I like sharing a good laugh and I want to show the world just how twisted these things become when you get carried away. Anyways, I was answering those questions thing-ies for profiles, just passing time in the most entertaining way possible, when I came across this question; **_15. You're about to marry Number 10 (Will) -_YEAH! The universe gives me freebies!_-. What's 1's (Cecily's) reaction?_ and this _**28. You spot 10 (Will****) kissing 1 (Cecily). How do you react?**_****

******Here's my answers:******

**15. You're about to marry Number 10 (Will). What's 1's (Cecily's) reaction?  
><strong>CECILY: I know this would happen. It happens to each and every one that I take into this world. They all say they won't. But they will end up trying to marry themselves with my brother.  
>ME: HEY! I don't want to marry him! I know he belongs to his Tess. THIS IS PART OF A PLAN! [aside] And he is EXCELLENT in that suit. Swoon.<br>CECILY: [sigh]  
>ME: I mean it. Now look-y here! Tessa!<br>TESSA: [In visible pain] H-hi. Almost killing him did the trick?  
>ME: No. It's my excellent persuasion.<br>WILL: [sends wink of the-plan-'Jealousy'-is-in-action] Ready dear? [ME swoons] Hi there Tess-  
>TESSA: [pulls him in for a kiss]<br>ME: [jumps around in happiness] MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!  
>CECILY: [facepalms]<br>WILL and TESS: [in utter bliss]

**28. You spot 10 (Will****) kissing 1 (Cecily). How do you react? **Yup. The universe is very, very, very, very twisted. A very twisted piece of twisty thing twistier than the twistiest things in this twisted world. Now, I must use my battle strategies to stop- Oh no. Wait. It wasn't Will. It's actually Jem pretending to be Will!  
>ME: [peeks]<br>CECILY: [pulls away] So you go pretending to be my brother so that you can see if Tessa loves him?  
>JEM: But instead I found you, and I really really do love you. Much more than [gulps] Tessa. How can I leave her like this? [in pain]<br>CECILY: [scoffs] Will is in love with Tessa so, she won't be left alone and I can have you! [grins]  
>JEM: But- [back to kissing. Is happy.]<br>ME: Meh. I should probably leave now.

**Yeah... **

**Anyways, until next time! :D **


End file.
